


Think of a Number

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. This was written as part of the Happy 'David Hewlett's Birthday' Day celebrations enjoyed by myself & [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)**lantean_drift** yesterday. *g* This isn't actually a birthday fic - just a fic written on a birthday.  
>  2\. Betaed by [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) who wrote a much less porny & all together more snugglesome drabble [ here](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/4524.html). ♥

John collapsed back onto the bed and tried to catch his breath, heart hammering hard in his chest from the latest McKay induced ‘fuck, I think I’m dead’ orgasmic high. He breathed in long and deep, the still heady scent of sex the perfect accompaniment to the lingering tang of come painting his lips. He chased the remnants with his tongue and sighed happily, body lax and heavy with completion. At his side, Rodney yawned, muttering and grumping as he made himself comfortable.

John turned his head and grinned. “So, sixty-nine, eh?”

Rodney smiled crookedly and nodded. “My favourite number.”


End file.
